Wilhelm Burgdorf
Wilhelm Emanuel Burgdorf (vɪlhɛlm bʊʁgdɔɐf; 15 February 1895 – 2 May 1945) was a German officer. Born in Fürstenwalde, Burgdorf served as a commander and staff officer in the German Army during World War II. Role in Downfall As stated above, he was one of the officers who stayed along with Hitler inside the Bunker. The film depicts him as a temperamental person, having little patience for anyone who gets in his way, most especially Fegelein, even calling him a "ruthless careerist" in the movie. He is also shown to drink too much, and seems to be a good drunken singer though it was only in one scene. In the Original Bunker Scene, Burgdorf claims that Hitler's ranting was outrageous, his only show of objection to the Führer. He is also extremely loyal to Hitler, as shown in the Goebbels Rants Scene, where he is threatening to shoot Fritzsche for trying to contact Marshal Zhukov and surrendering. Because of this, along with Hitler's suicide a day earlier, he and Krebs commit suicide after smoking cigarettes near the end of the film. In the Parody Universe Despite his drunkenness and bad temper, he does have a softer side, as he was involved in making a rather light-hearted propaganda videoWilhelm Burgdorf: Behind the Music for the Hitler YouthHitler is shown a music video for the "Join the Hitler Youth!" campaign. However, this was met with negative reaction from the Führer, who described the video as a "fucking disgrace". A running gag in the parodies is how he drinks a lot, and shoots at Fritzsche for doing multiple things illegally. It was stated in this video that he became an alcoholic after he walked into Hitler's room and saw him naked. His sexuality has always been under question as him and another general, Hans Krebs, are shown to be in more than amicable terms, to the point where they choose to die together. In the parodies, he and Krebs were introduced as gays who clearly love each other very much. Hitler's opinion varies from parody to parody; for example, in one, he had both of them married in war room (to which Jodl objected yet again); in another one he declared all gay marriage in the Reich illegal, thus terminating the relationship. Afterwards, Krebs and Burgdorf committed suicide, proving that they cannot live without each other. In the parodies, Hitler accepts the relationship. In one universe, Burgdorf married his long time life partner, Krebs on December 15, 2010.Hitler marries Krebs to Burgdorf (dead link) But in another universe, both of them got married at a later date, on June 12, 2017 to be precise.Burgdorf's and Krebs' wedding Despite his loyalty to H-man, the latter sometimes jokingly calls Burgdorf "Burger Dork". This might stem from the fact that Burgdorf enjoys cooking, but screws up by spilling his drink into all the dishes he makes. Burgdorf is also shown to be a good ranter, but compared to Hitler's and Goebbels', it sometimes wasn't based on anger, but rather on how fast he spoke. When Goebbels complains about his nickname as Skeletor in Juniermahri246's parody, Burgdorf was arguing that he was called Burgdorf Motormouth. He also created a new superweapon called the Pistol of Armageddon, which he has used to destroy many things such as the Titanic, Elliot Carver's Stealth Boat, several planets, Spinnaker Tower, windmills, cities, Ancient Greece, etc. It is shown as one of the most powerful superweapons in the Downfall Parody Universe. His Stalin Parody counterpart used to be Mikhail Tukhachevsky, who later becomes Stalin's Fegelein. He was then replaced by Pavel Dybenko because of his good drunken singing. In the Mirror Parody Universe, his counterpart is Frodgrub Mlehliw, who is also a drunkard, fast ranter, and the one who tries to kill Ehcsztirf (Fritzsche's counterpart in the Mirror Universe). Trivia *The real Burgdorf had a "barrel-organ baritone" voice, instead of the high voice in Downfall. *Burgdorf's last name means "Castle Village" in English, if you translate it literally. *Burgdorf was the one who offered Erwin Rommel the choice of suicide rather than face court - going so far as to give him a cyanide pill and watch him take it. Gallery In Downfall Weiss.jpg|Wilhelm Burgdorf and his adjutant, Rudolf Weiß. File:Burgdorf_hammered.png|A shitfaced Burgdorf (far left) after a successful singing performance. Helmuth Weidling (far right) checks his watch to see how much longer he can take this shit. File:Goebbels rants 001 0002.jpg|Burgdorf showing his skills with a gun. WeidlingStopsBurgdorf.jpg|Burgdorf fails to kill Fritzsche as Weidling stops him. Krebs and Burgdorf.PNG|Krebs and Burgdorf before committing suicide. Burgdorf_Krebs_Sleep.jpg|Burgdorf sleeping with Krebs. BurgdorfDrunkFunnyScene.jpg|Drunk like a skunk. Go after Fritzche, Burgdorf!.png|Burgdorf is sent by Skeletor to stop Fritzche from offering to surrender to the Soviets. Krebs_Burgdorf_Suicide.jpg|Burgdorf's last moment before his death. Justus von Dohnanyi talks about Burgdorf.jpg|Burgdolf talks about beer. Burgdorf the Führer is the Failüre.png|"The Failüre is the Failüre!" In Other Media/Spoofs/Resemblances File:Burgdorf Mannerherzen.jpg|Burgdorf sings with the kids in Männerherzen. Burgdorf stink.jpg|Burgdorf the stinker. BurgdorfRapping.jpg|Burgdorf rapping. He also wears Göring's watch. DearFriendHitlerBurgdorf.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Burgdorf. Detective Burgdorf Justus-von-Dohnanyi-Keine-Angst-vor-Experimenten 3.jpg|Playing detective. Burgdorf dohnanyi HA Hambur enjoying nature.jpg|Burgdorf appreciating Nature. Burgdorfuhrer.jpg|Burgdorf fancying himself being the Führer behind Hitler's back. Burgdorfs farm.jpg|Sign to Burgdorf's secret farm in Namibia. The additional S was a result of him making it while drunk. Burgy hot springs.png|His hot springs operation in Idaho... maybe it's a hot vodka springs? Burgdorf, Idaho|A promotional video of Burgdorf's hot springs. Burgy cabin.png|Burgdorf's cabin in Idaho. Krebs und BurgdorfSD.png|The adorable couple. :3 KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard2.png|Burgdorf and Krebs get married! Here's the invitation card and don't miss this sacred event! Burgy Muscles.png|Burgdorf shows off his manliness. Burgdorf Tinder.png|Burgdof's Tinder profile. saltorf.png|Flash Burgdorf uses a screamer victim's tears as salt on his MohnkeDonalds fries hidethatfromradar.png|Flash Burgdorf sinks the Stealth Boat with his Pistol of Armageddon Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 14.36.43.png|A street is named after Burgdorf in Berlin...but Burgdorf was drunk when he named this street(he added an S again) In Real Life Burgdorfphoto.jpg|The real Wilhelm Burgdorf. WilhelmBurgdorf44.jpg|Ditto, this time in color. References Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Ranters Category:'Ranted-at's Category:Major Characters